


Private Jackrum's Secret

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Monstrous Regiment - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woe betide the man who says Jackrum hasn't the balls for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Jackrum's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abluestocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/gifts).



It was a nasty little voice, sing-song, taunting. 'I heard Private Jackrum's got a secret.' 

Nothing to be said, then. Just, 'Haven't we all, lads, haven't we all?'

But later, outside in the dark, just the two of them:

'You know what,' Jackrum said, pleasantly, ' _metaphorically_ , I've got more balls than you ever had, and _physically_ , you are about to find yourself with exactly as many as I have, unless you swear on your mum's life that you'll never, never tell.'

'Besides -' the knife flashed in the moonlight, and the soldier gulped – 'do you seriously think anyone would believe you?'


End file.
